The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a stack-type semiconductor device in which similar structures are stacked on each other and to a method of fabricating the same.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices have been realized by processing silicon wafers, and stacking and bonding the silicon wafers. When bonding the silicon wafers, internal interconnections of each of the silicon wafers are electrically connected to each other using metal pads. At this time, a bonding failure can occur between insulating layers, at regions thereof beside the metal pads, due to thermal expansion of the metal pads caused by heat used for the process of bonding the silicon wafers.